It Had to Be You
by SanguineNoctis
Summary: Post-Avengers. Thor frequently visits Loki in his cell, only to find that they have more connecting them - quite literally - than just their centuries of brotherhood. And suddenly Loki can't be without Thor, much to the trickster's chagrin. Thor/Loki bromance, but also somewhat slashy. Three-shot. Fluff, h/c, drama.
1. It Had to Be You

A/N: So I found this little story simmering in the back of my computer a few days ago and realized I had a near-complete story that I could post. I suppose the _Thor: The Dark World_ trailer made me remember it since most of this fic takes place inside Loki's cell. I also re-wrote some parts to match the look of his cell in the movie. (Imagining Loki's hair from the trailer optional. ;D)

Is it possible for a story to have bromantic/platonic smut? Lol... is that an oxymoron? There's smut, but it's not a romantic pairing - I'm not really sure what to call it. I think if you're a Thor/Loki bromance fan, but aren't entirely opposed to reading some Thorki smut, then you could probably read this (no smut until the third chapter).

Somewhat fluffy, heavily bromantic Thor/Loki, three-shot, post-Avengers

**Warnings: **incest/pseudo-incest (whichever you prefer), something like dub-con (it's complicated). This is by far the _least_ creepiest thing I've written, unless you find some non-romantic Thorki incest extremely disturbing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thor or Loki or anything contained within this story. All that jazz.

* * *

**_It Had to Be You_**

"Well, are you going to come inside, or not?"

Thor's attention jumped back to his brother inside the cell, who was lazily staring at him from his bed. The thunderer looked at the other expectantly from the other side of the cell's glass wall, uncertain how long he had been standing here.

"Thor?" Loki lifted a brow.

"Loki?"

"Do you have some purpose here or are you going to stand there staring like an idiot all day?"

Thor smirked and purposefully took the one step needed to enter the cell. He walked through the seemingly solid glass wall, then stood with arms crossed. He hadn't brought Mjolnir, as he never did, but sometimes he was so accustomed to gripping it that his hands felt strange without it.

Loki rolled his eyes and boredly stared at the wall. "You still haven't stated your purpose here, Thor."

Thor walked forward. "Do I need a purpose to visit my brother?"

The trickster snorted. "No, of course not. You do as you please; always have, always will."

Truthfully, Thor didn't really_ have _a purpose here other than to visit Loki. And every _other_ time he had visited... well. Didn't he have a right to visit his little brother, even given his crimes? But it was exactly that sort of sentiment that annoyed the younger god, so Thor said nothing about it.

"Did you eat?" Thor asked. _Small talk, Loki will love that_, Thor mused.

Predictably, the trickster rolled his eyes. "They _do_ feed me in here, Thor." The thunder god sat down next to the younger, who watched him. "Are you concerned for your _dear brother_?" he asked with a dark smirk.

Thor shrugged, "Of course. I will always be concerned for you, _little brother_."

Loki scoffed and stood up. "I tire of this charade, Thor, you-"

"And what '_charade_' would that be?" Thor stood as well, staring at the other in challenge. He knew where this would lead, because this is where their conversations _always_ led.

The trickster glared at him for a moment, then tilted his head up. "There's no _reason_ for you to be here, Thor. Why do you persist? The All-father will never let me out, I'll never be..." he hesitated, avoiding eye-contact "...I'll never be _your brother_ again. Don't you understand? It's _over_. We were never a family and we never will be." He looked to Thor, eyes suddenly burning. "_I am not your brother._ Why can't you get that through your thick head?" He took a step back, Thor took a step forward.

"And why can you not get it through _your_ head that _I do not care_. Blood is not everything-" Thor paused, suddenly frustrated. _Every time... _Every_ time the same thing._ He shook his head. "You claim that I am too stubborn and yet you are no better, brother."

"_Stop_... calling me _brother_!" hissed Loki.

Thor took another step forward; the younger god's eyes were wide, angry with a touch of confusion - something Thor had noticed more and more in his little brother. It confused Thor in turn. Why was Loki so baffled by his coming here? Did he truly not understand? Thor couldn't help but look sympathetically on him; their confusion seemed to mirror each other. Except Thor was on one side of the mirror and Loki on the other. The trickster couldn't understand the other's seemingly unfaltering love, while the thunderer couldn't understand how the other _couldn't_ understand that same love, or _why_ he felt it. Had they always been so different?

Instinctively, Thor reached a hand out to cup the side of Loki's neck, as he had done a thousand times before; normally Loki would pull away before he made contact, but the trickster seemed lost in his anger and didn't react - for a moment. Perhaps it was a habit on both their parts.

Then, Loki did something strange. He sighed a little, very quietly, as his eyes half-closed, remaining there. He didn't move otherwise, and he didn't seem to be breathing.

Thor frowned. "Loki? What's wrong?"

The trickster's eyes jerked open and he stared at Thor, snapped out of whatever strange trance he had been in. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"What were you doing?" asked Thor, removing his hand.

Loki frowned as well, then looked down, eyes darting about as if thinking. He shook his head. "Nothing... Nothing, I-" He glanced at Thor, then looked back at the white floor. "Nothing."

The god of thunder wasn't convinced of that, but if there _was_ something wrong, Loki was unlikely to tell him._ Always so concerned with appearing weak_, Thor internally sighed.

After a long silence Thor looked about and decided there wasn't much else to do. They had spoken, scolded each other, fought, then ended with a stalemate - a typical visit and it wasn't likely to change any time soon, unfortunately. Whatever Thor was expecting from these visits he didn't know, all he knew was that he _had_ to visit. Whatever had happened, whatever was said, Loki was _still_ his brother, and nothing the trickster could say or do would change that.

"Well," said Thor, walking toward the cell's front wall to leave, "I suppose I should be returning..."

"Returning to _her_?" Loki asked, slight bitterness in his voice.

Thor didn't turn around. "'Her'?"

"Ah yes, what was her name? The _mortal_, she has such a plain name, so easily forgotten-"

"_Jane_," Thor said with some annoyance, turning around. "Her name is Jane, brother. Why must you always-"

"Yes, yes, _Jane_," he waved a hand. "With the Tesseract back I suppose you pay her regular visits, yes?" He raised a brow, stalking the cell and watching his brother.

Thor watched him suspiciously. _What is it now?_ "Yes..."

"Hm. A shame I didn't keep my word about _paying her a visit_. Knowing you, _brother_," and he stopped and faced Thor squarely, "she is no doubt quite beautiful." A smirk. Dark but teasing. _Taunting_. "Even if she is just a mortal," Loki added, still smirking.

The thunderer narrowed his eyes. Something in him recognized this tactic of Loki's...

"Say, brother," continued Loki, crossing his arms and tapping his chin as if in thought, "are you above sharing? Do you think she'd lay with a frost giant? She does seem quite the little _whore_-"

But he didn't finish his sentence since Thor lunged at him and pinned him against the wall, hand wrapped around the younger's throat. "Do _not_ speak of Jane that way! I do not know what your purpose is, but you will _not_ use her that way..." he trailed off. And he completely forgot what he was about to say because Loki's face was... _strange_ again. "Loki?"

The trickster's breath was shallow, short bursts in and out, but not because Thor's hand was around his throat - his hand was merely holding him there, not squeezing. His eyes were once again half-lidded, and what little of his pupils Thor could see were blown wide. And Loki seemed barely even aware of Thor, as if his mind were elsewhere.

Unnerved by his brother's sudden shift in attitude, Thor let go and jerked back a step. _What is this?_ Thor wondered.

Almost immediately Loki's disposition returned to normal, but his face was as confused as Thor's. He swallowed and straightened himself, eyeing Thor as if the thunder god had just appeared out of nowhere. The look was so strange Thor suddenly felt the need to leave. He realized, on some level, that Loki had _wanted_ him to do that, to get angry enough to... _to what?_ He wasn't sure and he didn't feel like repeating what had just happened.

So without a word Thor rushed out of the cell and back up to the palace.

O - O

He didn't know why he was returning to Loki's cell so soon, only two days later, but he felt the _need_ to - even if he didn't understand that need. This time his brother was pacing the cell, and Thor couldn't help comparing him to a caged animal, ready to pounce any unfortunate soul that happened by.

When Thor stopped outside the cell's wall, Loki stopped and jerked around, as if he had only now noticed the thunderer's approach. _Strange_, thought Thor. Loki was one of the most difficult people to sneak up on, and Thor was louder than most.

"Thor," said Loki, a hint of surprise in his voice and his eyes just _slightly_ wider than was normal.

"Loki," Thor said in return, nodding his head once. He was expecting awkwardness after his last visit, perhaps anger - on whose part he wasn't sure - or mockery, or... something. He wasn't sure what.

"Thor," Loki said again. "What are you waiting for?"

The thunderer's raised his brow. "Pardon?"

Loki leaned forward a little, again reminding Thor of an animal. "_What are you waiting for?_" said Loki again, punctuating every word.

"Waiting... for?" asked Thor, confused. The trickster god's eyes were even wider now, almost... _desperate?_ No, that wasn't quite right. But there was _definitely_ something wrong here.

"Why do you always have to stand out there like some idiot, am I so repulsive?"

"What-?"

"And here you're always claiming that my _parentage_ means nothing to you and yet you hesitate to enter. So, _am I so repulsive_?" said Loki, gritting his teeth, still staring with wide eyes.

"I..." What was he supposed to do with this?

"Oh I see," said Loki disdainfully. "You don't want to embrace me because I'm a frost giant, is that it? I suddenly disgust you. And all your _promises_ of brotherhood melt into nothing..."

Loki wasn't making any sense. _What is wrong with him?_ Normally the trickster was fond of words, of flyting and debating, and oftentimes for no reason other than boredom - or so Thor assumed - but he typically made sense... well, in his own way, at least. Right now Thor didn't even know how to respond. Why would he suddenly assume Thor didn't love him because-

"Why do you even come here?" Loki suddenly exploded, teeth bared. "Oh yes, stay on the other side of that glass. You wouldn't want to be _exposed_ to the likes of _me_. I suppose I deserve to be punished just for being what I am, yes? This punishment is too lenient? I suppose you'd prefer it if the All-father had me flogged, hm? Beaten into the floor? Or should I be drawn and quartered - let's just get it over with, who needs that frost giant _runt_ anyway?" Loki was _ranting_. He rarely lost control like this. Thor didn't know what to do. "So yes. Just _stay_ over there, I don't need you in here. I'll taint the golden prince and _then_ where would we be?!" he threw his hands up and ranted at the ceiling now. "We don't need _him_, they're all saying, right? Right, Thor?" He glared at Thor now. "You don't need _me_."

Thor didn't know what to say. "Loki... brother, I-"

"Don't _call me that_!" Loki screeched. "_You hate me_!"

Thor felt his heart clench in his chest and he stepped into the cell without realizing it. Loki froze, watching him, breathing hard. "Loki... I _do not_. I...I do not know what to say. Why are you acting like this? You know- _you know_ I love you. I could _never_ hate you... _never_."

They watched each other for a moment; Thor standing, still confused, and Loki rigid like a tree, eyeing the other.

Loki finally spoke, "Then embrace me."

Thor frowned fiercely. "What?" he sputtered.

"Prove it," said Loki, still eyeing the other.

_Is this... a test?_ "You want me to... prove it."

Loki nodded, "Yes."

"With a hug."

Another nod. "Yes."

Thor mirrored the nod, then looked around as if the answers to this lunacy might pop out of the walls. He then shrugged, put out his arms and embraced Loki tightly. He _may_ have squeezed a little harder than he should have, but he couldn't help the tiny bit of bitterness for Loki's acting like... like... well, like a _lunatic_.

And strangely, his lunacy continued when the trickster nuzzled his face into Thor's neck and then quite literally _purred_ out a long sigh.

Suddenly disturbed, Thor let go and pushed Loki away. "Loki!" he yelled, exasperated. The trickster grit his teeth and whined a little. _Now he's whining?! _Thor's mind didn't know _what_ to make of Loki's strange behavior. "Loki, what are you _doing_?"

Loki avoided looking straight at Thor. "What is it, Thor?" he said innocently. "I thought you'd be happy. You're always trying to embrace me - can I not return the sentiment?"

Thor's mouth fell open as he frowned in exasperation. "Well- I-" he shook his head and stared. He didn't know how to respond to this. _Has Loki truly lost his mind?_ He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "Loki... you have _never_ liked me embracing you. Even before... all this..."

"And am I not allowed to change?"

"I... I don't..." _What do I say to this?_ "I did not say that, but-"

"Then embrace me again," Loki said simply, as though there were nothing strange about his saying it.

"What-"

"So I was right, then?!" he glared at Thor suddenly, eyes burning. "You _don't_ love me? I should have known-"

"Shut up, Loki," Thor interrupted. No. No he was _not_ going to try _that_ again. It was obvious there was something else going on and Loki was using that to make Thor feel guilty for... for what? Not... hugging him? It made no sense.

Loki was fidgeting, looking around. He would glance at Thor for a moment then continue darting his eyes around the cell.

Thor sighed. "Loki," he started, "tell me what is wrong. Hm?" He tilted his head a little to be more eye-level with Loki. "What is this about?"

The god of mischief began pacing around the cell, ringing his hands nervously. That was strange as well; it wasn't that Loki was nervous, it was that Loki was _showing it_. He _never_ showed his emotions so blatantly. Something was wrong. But Thor waited patiently, hoping Loki would make up his mind and stop this insanity.

Finally, he stopped. His shoulders drew up and set squarely, and he turned to face the thunderer. "Thor," he began, searching for words, "do you remember when... when the All-father took my power- my- my magic?"

Thor nodded.

"Well..." he hesitated, grimacing, looking around. "I... I don't think it... quite worked..."

"...Alright." Thor frowned, confused. "Meaning?"

"I _think_," he glanced at Thor, "that it might have jumped into... you."

Thor scratched his beard, put his hands on his hips, then finally crossed his arms, frowning. "Into... me," he said flatly.

The trickster nodded. "It's not as simple as all that, removing my magic. Unlike most other magic-users in Asgard, my abilities are in-born. I didn't just _learn_ how to use magic, I was _born_ with it. At least from what fath- from what the All-father told me of when he found me."

"Alright, so..?"

"So... I don't believe he removed it completely."

Thor raised a brow. "Then, you still have some-"

"No, no, _I_ don't. I cannot access my magic, I assure you I've tried - even outside this cell, but," he looked straight at Thor. "I think when he tried to remove it, it somehow," he searched for words, "_jumped_ into you."

"Loki, that makes no sense, I cannot use magic-"

"I know, Thor, but that doesn't mean you can't _carry_ it."

"Carry-?"

"Like..." Loki scratched his forehead in frustration. "Magic is like a river. It flows from Yggdrasil to us, then out of us when we use it."

Thor nodded. "Alright."

"However, with most sorcerers, they must _learn_ to tap into one of the roots; it takes years of training on their part, to even _see_ it. I could always see it, even as a child. One of the roots is... how shall I put it, _attached_ to me. It's a part of me. I've always been at the end of it, even the All-father could not remove that binding completely."

"Then where do I come in?" asked Thor, honestly curious now. He had never really thought about magic and how it worked before this moment.

"I believe when Odin attempted to sever my link to the World Tree, he, well, couldn't, to put it simply. But the All-father is powerful, so something _did_ happen, even if unexpected. It jumped to you - like..." he rubbed his chin, thinking. "Like a river being diverted to a dam."

Thor considered this for a moment. "And... I am the dam?"

"Precisely," Loki said, almost excitedly. Clearly even Loki found this fascinating. "For whatever reason Odin couldn't cut me off, so my link to the Tree jumped to the person I most cared abou-" he cut himself off, grimacing and gritting his teeth. Clearly he'd said too much.

Thor nodded. "Hm. So it jumped to me. Even though I have no magic, how is it possible? Can I use magic now?"

Loki shook his head, obviously glad Thor didn't prod further. "No. You don't have the training to wield magic, but," he paused, "but you _do_ have the capacity to wield and expel energy."

"I do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Unless of course you've been shocking yourself every time you summon lightning; how foolish of me."

Thor gave him his 'big brother' look - or he tried. "And what does any of this have to do with your acting strangely?"

"I'm not acting _strangely_," Loki said, affronted. Thor raised a brow. "Very well, perhaps I have been, but I needed to test it."

"Test it?"

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. To see if it was true."

"If what was true?"

He glanced at Thor. "To see if it was there, my... my magic. I can _feel_ it, _through_ you. When you... when our skin touches."

Thor's eyebrows shot up. "_That's _what you've been doing?!" he barked out a laugh. "Why did you not simply _ask_, Loki? Here-"

Thor stepped forward and cupped Loki's cheek. Immediately, the trickster gasped and closed his eyes and shuddered, then leaned into the touch.

"Hm," said Thor, "that explains your reactions - although I must say you unnerve me, brother."

Loki's eyes shot open. He looked like he wanted to slap the hand off, but somehow couldn't bring himself to actually do it. Curious, Thor removed the hand himself, which, once again, caused a small whine to escape Loki's lips. Thor smile with perked eyebrows.

The mischief god bared his teeth at Thor. "Damn you, _brother_. Why did it have to be _you_?"

"Well, you're the one who said it jumped into the person you most cared-"

"_Shut up, Thor_," Loki gritted out through clenched teeth.

Thor shrugged. "Hm, I suppose if you care nothing for me then I should leave." And when he turned to leave Loki's hand shot out and grabbed onto his arm.

"No, wait," said the trickster, slight desperation in his voice. Thor looked down at the pale hand holding his arm; Loki let go. "Why are you leaving?"

"Don't change the subject, brother, you would rather it have been someone else that your magic jumped to? Very well, if my presence repulses you, then I should leave." He turned around again, trying his best not to smirk or outright smile.

Loki growled in frustration. "And don't _you_ think I don't know what you're doing, Thor. You've repaid me for my earlier trickery, I applaud you. Now, do not make me beg. I've sacrificed enough dignity as it is."

Thor turned around, a small smile playing at his lips, then gave a small half-nod, half-bow. "Very well, brother." And then he smiled fully as Loki scowled at him.

* * *

It was odd, more than anything, to sit here like this, with Thor, after so many years. And more so given what had transpired between them these last few years. But Loki had no choice. When Thor had left yesterday, he suddenly felt a _craving_ for his brother's presence. At first he had tried to dismiss it; his mind playing tricks on him, or sentiment attempting to creep back in, perhaps even a spell the treacherous All-father had placed on him... Well, that one wasn't too far from the truth. And when Thor had returned today, Loki _had_ to know. He wasn't quite sure why he _didn't_ just ask Thor for help, but as usual his idiotic ego stood in the way. It had taken some time for Loki to realize his pride was the cause of so many of his problems of late, but being aware of it now hardly stopped it from manifesting itself. And it was partially _Thor's_ fault, anyway. He was always so ready to help his supposed younger brother, so... so _eager_. It made Loki nauseous. He frequently wanted nothing better than to vomit on the big oaf, show him _physically_ what Loki thought of his lauded _sentiment_. Ha. But that wouldn't work, now would it? Thor would only think Loki was ill and then where would he be? Stuck with an irritating nurse-maid who wouldn't go away - at least he could count on Thor to leave when all was said and done, if he thought something ailed his sibling, he would never leave.

Loki sighed and held onto Thor's hand. He couldn't _believe_ he was _holding Thor's hand_. He wondered what other exposed skin he might touch instead, but Thor was wearing his armor so other than his hands only his face and neck were exposed. _No, that would be even worse_, thought the mischief god, disappointed.

On the thunderer's part, he seemed... awkward. What should he do?

The two sat staring at the opposite wall for several minutes before, predictably, Thor cleared his throat and turned to Loki. "Brother," the trickster resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What... what do you expect me to do? Do we simply... sit here, doing nothing?"

Loki sighed. "I don't _know_, Thor."

Abruptly, Thor removed his hand and gestured to nothing, "I cannot remain here all day, what will father and mother think if I suddenly spent all of my time here?"

And Loki resisted, he _really_ did, but he couldn't help the sudden anger rising. "And _so what_, Thor?! You've been insisting on coming here practically every day since I was put here, or are you suddenly a child that your parents must keep track of your every step?" He realized he was breathing hard and glaring with wide eyes at Thor, sitting up straight, back rigid.

Thor, strangely, did not rise to his taunt, but only looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You appear to anger much quicker than you used to, brother. Is this caused by your... new condition, or should I start screaming back and trying to choke you again?"

Was Thor actually _jesting_ with him? Surely not. And no matter what he did, Loki couldn't help the small quirk of his lips. When did Thor become so clever with words? No doubt his all-too frequent visits to a certain silver-tongued god was to blame. Fortunately, he controlled his face enough that he didn't actually _smile_ - now that would be a nightmare, giving credit to Thor's attempt at familial sentiment. Or... perhaps that wasn't such a terrible idea... Loki huffed, "Do as you please, Thor, as I said before: you've always done as you please. Don't mind me. Although..." he grinned darkly "...if you'd _like_ to choke me, I wouldn't object-"

"Loki!" Thor frowned but smiled, pushing at the trickster playfully.

"Well, that's not enough of a touch and you've let go of my hand. _Should_ I anger you further? If strangulation is the only way to get you to-"

"Shut up, brother," Thor sing-songed, but grabbed his hand, nonetheless. Then, to Loki's surprise, Thor placed his other hand on Loki's neck and pulled him forward until the younger was against the older's chest. _Well,_ Loki thought, _perhaps it worked better than I thought_. Even so, he wanted nothing more than to push Thor away - except everything in his body screamed at him to stay right where he was.

It was, to his dismay, quickly becoming apparent that _his _touching of Thor didn't have quite the same effect as when _Thor_ touched _him_. It was strange; and what was the difference, anyway? Intent? Was his magic so temperamental as to care _who_ was touching _whom_? Did it truly matter? It was as if his magic - which was in the ironic position of being inside _someone else_ - needed _Thor's_ permission or something equally ludicrous. It annoyed Loki to no end that _his own magic_ would heed the desires of someone else, no matter who that person was.

As potentially satisfying - at least with concern to his magic - as this closeness was, Loki began to realize he truly_ did_ need skin-on-skin contact or the effect was severely lessened. So he reached up and, in as much a detached way as possible, placed his hand on the side of Thor's neck.

He felt Thor's neck move when he spoke. "Are you planning on choking me instead, brother?"

_Oh very funny. I suppose he finds this entire situation hilarious._ "I could if you'd like, but I'm afraid it doesn't have quite the same effect if I do it."

"Because I'm stronger?" Thor smirked.

Loki ignored him. "No, because apparently my magic wants _you_ to touch _me_." He sighed. "As if this entire situation wasn't deplorable enough, I not only have to rely on you, but I have to _rely on you_ - literally. You have to initiate the touch."

Thor said nothing for a moment and Loki couldn't see his face from this angle so he waited. The thunderer finally sighed and spoke, "Well, this could become very awkward, very quickly."

"I thought it was already awkward." Loki removed his hand from Thor and leaned against his chest, hoping the oaf wouldn't take too long with... whatever it was he was doing. The infuriating _longing_ for the touch of his magic was growing again.

"More awkward, then." Thor then grabbed both Loki's arms in his hands, then asked: "Is this good?"

It was certainly _better_ but he still felt an ache somewhere in his core, he just needed _more_; so he shook his head. Some part of him was curious as to how far Thor was willing to go with this. He could have offered suggestions, but truthfully the longer he felt this need the less his mind seemed to work properly, so he just let Thor decide what to do.

After a few moments Loki felt an arm snaking around behind his back, then, with a painfully awkwardly slow motion, slip under his shirt. At the contact on the skin of his lower back Loki sighed - somewhat louder than he was hoping for - and relaxed against Thor's chest.

"I take it this is better?" Thor asked, slightly amused.

Loki, to his horror, only managed a grunt in response, lost in the feeling of his magic sliding across his skin. Strangely, it never went any deeper, but he still reveled in it.

Despite Thor's apparent amusement, his demeanor screamed of awkwardness. Loki couldn't quite ignore it, nor his own distaste at having to embrace Thor in this fashion, but when the thunderer's hand moved a little to his side, Loki snorted a laugh, "That tickles," slipped out. _Surely I did _not_ just say that... _But when the tension eased a little out of Thor, he supposed it was probably best to add some little-brother levity to the situation - Thor's discomfort would not help him in the long run. But what _was_ the long run? Loki didn't feel like thinking on it, his mind was too tired and too focused on the wonderful sensation seeping into him from his not-brother to care about such things.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

A/N: This fic is a three-shot, so two more chapters are coming. I've already written them so I'll update every couple of days or so.

To my _Hollow Skies_ readers, I should have a new chapter out this week - I haven't forgotten about you! ;)  
(Also, I wonder if this fic should be classified under _Thor_ or _The Avengers_. It's post-Avengers, but takes place entirely in Asgard. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter.)


	2. That Old Black Magic

A/N: Here's the next chapter, as promised. Enjoy!

* * *

**_That Old Black Magic_**

To his surprise, Thor found Loki nearly climbing the walls when he returned to his brother's cell the next day. The trickster had fallen asleep on him yesterday and Thor had left after tucking him into his bed. He had left quickly and purposely avoided his parents in case they wished to question where he had been for most of the afternoon.

And now Loki was pacing about, touching the walls and _constantly moving_.

When he caught sight of Thor approaching, he rushed to the front glass, hands frantically moving across it, following as the older god moved across the room. "Thor..." Loki said weakly, voice dry. His eyes were wide and nearly panicked as he swallowed and licked his lips. "W-where have you been? I-I woke up and you weren't here." He looked around for a moment then back at Thor.

_Now what's this..?_ The thunder god stepped up to the glass, but did not cross. "Loki... you are clearly... unwell."

"Wonderful observation, Thor!" Loki hissed, but a moment later returned to his desperate state, breathing hard, hands flat against the glass. Clearly his need had grown since yesterday and Thor pondered if it would be wise to continue this... whatever it was. Thor rubbed his beard, thinking. "What are you doing, Thor? Why are you waiting? I... I need-" the trickster grimaced and looked around, annoyed at something. Himself, probably.

"Loki..." Thor began, uncertain what to say. "Do you... think this wise? You appear worse than yesterday, perhaps my presence is worsening your condition-"

"I don't have a '_condition'_, Thor! I just- I just need..." he trailed off, then grit his teeth, closing his eyes. "I just _need_ you." He opened his eyes and looked at Thor with wide eyes. "I just need you, right now. Please, come inside. I...I can't wait any longer. Just... just step inside, please."

The thunderer eyed him suspiciously. Was it possible Loki was becoming _addicted_ to his own magic? The notion was strange, but it occurred to Thor that Loki was accustomed to having his magic inside him at all times - suddenly being exposed to it again, then having it taken away just as quickly, was probably torture for him. He shook his head. He should have never allowed himself to indulge Loki's need. If he had known yesterday what would happen...

"Loki." Thor looked right at him, trying to get his complete attention. Loki shifted and flinched a little, but stared at Thor. "I cannot continue this; how do we know it is not damaging you-?"

"No!" he yelped, then shut his eyes tightly and tried to compose himself, standing up straighter. "No, Thor... it-it's not _damaging_ me. My own magic cannot hurt me, I-I just... I _need_ to touch it, please, _please_ don't leave me here." He stared at Thor with the most forlorn look the elder had ever seen. _Damn_. Loki _knew_ he couldn't say no to that face! He tried to look away, at something, _anything_ else. "Brother..." Loki continued. _Now he uses 'brother'. I should have known._ "Brother, please. I _need _you. Don't abandon me now, don't leave..." And... a tear falls...

Thor clenched his jaw and growled. _Damn my brotherly sentiment!_ He suddenly felt himself pushing forward and walking through the glass and nearly knocking Loki over.

Even given Loki's obvious desperation, Thor was surprised when the trickster grabbed him around the neck. Thor did nothing for a moment except berate himself for giving in to his little brother's all-too-obvious manipulations. Even after _centuries_, he _still_ fell for the same old tricks!

"Thor," Loki said. _And we're back to 'Thor'._ "This won't work if you don't touch me back."

_Norns help me_, thought Thor, but he still held on to Loki, touching the nape of his neck.

The younger god made a frustrated whining noise and, as if the worlds would end if he didn't do it quickly enough, he removed his own shirt over his head and jumped back toward Thor. _I may as well commit, if I'm going to indulge him on this_, thought Thor. So he held onto Loki in return, wrapping his arms around the slender god.

"Better?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded but said nothing; he only sighed and buried his face under Thor's chin.

O - O

After a few minutes Thor decided they would be more comfortable on the bed, so he maneuvered them to sit on it, all the while fighting Loki's iron hold on him. The trickster all but sat on Thor, and it was almost as if he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. Not wanting to be straddled by his own brother, Thor sat Loki next to him and leaned him against his chest. He was glad he hadn't worn his armor, or he was sure Loki would have demanded he remove it.

At least a half hour passed before Thor noted something odd while he was rubbing Loki's back. "Loki..." he looked down and the other said nothing. "Brother, are you... purring?" He wasn't certain what _else_ to call it; the word seemed the most apt. It was something of a growling noise, but not quite as deep or sinister. He had never heard anyone make such a noise and the closest thing he could compare it to were the sounds cats sometimes made.

Loki shook his head and didn't look at Thor.

Thor laughed a little. "Yes, you are... How are you even making that sound?" he asked.

The younger shifted his weight, leaning closer. "I don't know what you mean, Thor."

Indeed he had stopped, but Thor couldn't imagine how Loki wouldn't have noticed. "That _sound_ you were just making."

"I'm not making any sounds."

"No, not _now_, but you _were _- and for quite a while. I've known you almost your entire life, Loki, I have _never_ heard you make such a noise."

"And _I_ still don't know what you mean," Loki countered.

_Does he truly not know, or is he playing coy?_ Thor wondered, a little confused. He shrugged.

Not two minutes later Loki started purring again. "There!" Thor suddenly blurted out.

Loki jumped at the sudden outburst, his purring stopping again. "What?! Why are you yelling?" He leaned back.

"You were purring again, did you not hear it?"

"Why do you keep saying that, Thor? I hear nothing."

His vehement denial was beginning to make Thor suspect that he _did_ know, but for some reason he refused to acknowledge it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and without thinking he blurted out, "Perhaps it is a Jotun reaction. We know very little about-"

Loki growled and jerked out of Thor's arms, only to grit his teeth and growl again, returning to his previous spot. "Shut up, Thor! _I am not purring!_" he all but hissed like an angry snake.

_Hm..._ Did Loki know more about frost giants than he let on? Did it matter? Thor shrugged and held his little brother tighter, only to cause the loudest purring yet. "Well-" Thor began, amused, but Loki grabbed onto him and hid his face beside Thor's head.

"Don't... brother," he said quietly.

Suddenly feeling terrible for bringing up Loki's Jotun heritage, Thor nodded, keeping quiet. He knew Loki was sensitive about it, why did he have to push? Still, it was interesting to him. Did frost giants truly purr? What did it mean? Did they purr for the same reasons as cats?

* * *

Loki returned to his previous position, trying to hide his shame - and his face - from the thunder god. He couldn't believe he was actually _purring_ because of Thor, _because of Thor!_ He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life - and given all the things he had been through, that was saying something. Well... it wasn't so much that he was finding pleasure in this, but that it was because of his... _other_ side. The side he wished he didn't have, that he hoped to hide away forever and never have to acknowledge. The feeling of his magic flowing through him sent tingles throughout his entire body and whenever Thor happened to rub at his skin, it intensified the feeling considerably. He wanted to tell Thor this, but he also didn't want to _purr_; the entire situation was embarrassing as it was without adding such an obvious _physical_ reaction to it. So he remained silent. Well, as silent as he could be, given that he couldn't control his impulse to purr occasionally. The truth was he wished Thor would remove his shirt, too, but that would no doubt be even _more_ uncomfortable for the thunderer, and Loki didn't want to scare him off. Him leaving last night was bad enough, now he was sure he'd explode if Thor left.

Thor was moving again and Loki looked to him, confused.

"I want to lay down, brother," said Thor. "This hard wall is not comfortable to lay against for so long a time."

Well that was even better, actually. So he moved with the older god, but when Loki - for some reason he himself couldn't fathom - tried to lay directly on top of Thor, the thunderer chuckled - somewhat nervously - and helped Loki lay beside him instead, his head laying on Thor's chest.

Once again Thor rubbed Loki's back absently, and the loud purred sigh made the thunderer chuckle again. Loki looked up to glare at him and Thor smiled innocently and said, "Sorry, brother." But the rubbing had ceased and the trickster wished he hadn't done anything to stop it.

O - O

Although it was the middle of the day, more or less, both Loki and Thor fell asleep on the bed. Loki awoke to Thor sleepily nudging at him.

"Brother..." Thor murmured beneath him. "You're laying on me again." _Again?_

Blinking his grogginess away, Loki found that he was indeed laying on Thor, straddling him and splayed across his chest with his arms grasping the older god's shoulders. Fortunately, Thor was still too sleepy to make much of a comment as Loki slid to the side and off, although he kept one leg across the thunderer. "Did I do this before?" Loki mumbled into Thor's chest.

Thor nodded absently then turned over to face Loki, wrapping his arms around him. Suddenly delighted at the closeness, Loki nuzzled into the warm arms, relishing the rush of magic flowing into him.

It confused him that he couldn't harness the energy, use it like he used to. _Why?_ he wondered. It seeped into his skin and across it, wrapping its wonderful tendrils into his pores, but it never went any deeper, as if his core was blocking it somehow. And then it suddenly hit him, how the All-father had managed to take away his magic. Unlike other sorcerers, Odin couldn't simply _take_ his magic away - it was too much a part of him - so he instead blocked _Loki_ from accessing it. Somehow altering Loki's own body so he would reject it. That's why it jumped to Thor - but it wasn't Odin who had done that, Loki had panicked when he felt it slipping away, and some instinctual part of him threw his tether to the World Tree into the person he knew best, which, unfortunately, just so happened to be his not-brother, Thor. He somehow managed to keep it close, but was still unable to access it. _Damn._ Apparently his instincts were too concerned with protecting his connection to the roots of Yggdrasil to consider that he wouldn't be able to _use_ it if it were in another person - and one who couldn't even wield magic, no less. Still, perhaps he somehow knew that Thor was the best choice; the thunderer wasn't a magic-wielder, no, but he was certainly proficient at wielding powerful forms of energy. The hammer was the controlling element, of course, not Thor himself, but the capacity to withstand lightning passing through one's body was not universal among the Aesir - Thor was unique. Did that mean Thor could be trained to expel other forms of energy, too? Perhaps... into another person?

Loki felt a smile stretch across his face.

* * *

When Thor awoke, he was on his side with Loki comfortably nestled into his chest, still sleeping. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _I've slept too long_. He looked around, but as expected, nothing had changed. Loki's steady breathing made him want to sleep _more_, but he shook the feeling away and tried to sit up.

"Loki," he croaked out, then cleared his throat and tried again, "Loki. Brother, wake up. We shouldn't be sleeping during the day."

The trickster hummed sleepily. "And why not? I've nothing better to do all day," he finished with a mumble.

"Well, I do," said Thor as he sat up, bringing the other with him. Loki leaned on him heavily as Thor arranged him like a rag-doll trying to get the stubborn younger god into a more comfortable position.

When footsteps could be heard walking toward them from down the corridor, Loki suddenly jerked to attention and leaned away from Thor, although he kept a hand on the older's arm. He also smoothed back his hair and looked to Thor. "We can't _look_ like we've been sleeping here, Thor. Fix your hair." The thunderer did nothing, shrugged and smiled when Loki shook his head in annoyance. "Fine," he sighed. And at the last moment he remembered to don his discarded tunic.

A palace guard came into view and Loki tried his best to look - what Thor assumed to be - bored, but it didn't quite work when he kept at least one hand on the elder god.

"Your majesty," said the guard, looking at Thor, "the All-father requests your presence in the throne room."

Thor perked up. "Is anything the matter?"

The guard shook his head, not even glancing at Loki. "I don't believe so, sire. But he commands you return upstairs immediately." And with that he bowed once and left.

Thor moved to stand but was stopped by Loki's increasingly tightening hold on his arm. "Loki, you heard what he-"

"You can't leave-" Loki said quickly. Thor stood anyway, moving across the room and dragging Loki along. "Wait- I can't-"

Thor turned to his brother, then removed the younger's hand. "I will return shortly, I promise. You will be fine until then."

The smaller god huffed and whimpered. "Thor, please, don't- don't leave- I can't- wait-" But Thor was already passed the barrier, moving as fast as he could out of the prison block and into the palace corridors.

O - O

Apparently, the All-father wasn't in any hurry, as the only thing he wished to do was speak with Thor, and not about anything important. His father could be as emotionally closed-off as Loki sometimes, but Thor suspected, even behind his practiced mask, that Odin only wished to know what he had been up to these last few days. Thor had no reason to lie, saying he had been with Loki, and the All-father had only raised the brow of his good eye at that. Thor wondered if he knew; if he was only waiting for Thor to tell him. Saying nothing further, Thor made his way back down to the dungeons beneath the palace.

When he was barely halfway there, a prison guard ran toward him, breathing hard and clearly agitated. "Your majesty, I-" he swallowed nervously.

"Calm down," Thor interjected with a reassuring hand on the guard's shoulder. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Your brother- the prisoner, he's... We don't know, we need you to come, quickly!"

Thor barely heard the last words as he was already running through the corridor, then down the infuriatingly numerous steps, then into the prison block.

Arriving at the cell, he saw Loki being pinned down by three guards; one holding his legs, another his arms, and the third on top of him, holding his body down. Loki was thrashing about violently, growling and screaming for them to get off. And when the trickster began cracking his head against the floor, the guard holding his arms stopped him by holding his head against the floor with one hand and using the other to hold his wrists.

Thor ran in quickly, yelling, "Out! All of you, now!"

The guards jerked their heads to him but obeyed without protest, rushing out immediately. The fourth guard lingered for a moment and Thor yelled to him, "And none of you return unless I call for you, understood?!" The guard nodded jerkily and joined the others.

Thor dropped next to Loki and cradled his head. "Brother... brother what's happened? Are you- are you alright?"

Loki slowly, with eyes nearly closed as if in a trance, sat up and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, and gathered himself in the blonde's lap. The thunderer immediately lifted the younger's shirt and rubbed his back, frightened by his younger brother's oddly calm state, especially given his violent disposition only moments before. And when Loki began making a strange noise, somewhere between a growl and a whined hum, Thor suspected this meager touch would not be enough.

"Loki, I am sorry... I shouldn't have left. Father, he was..." he shook his head. "Nothing, it's not important. What can I do? Tell me what I can do." The trickster did nothing for a moment except breathe on Thor's neck, but he soon began tugging on his shirt. "Your tunic? You wish it removed?" Thor didn't wait for an answer as he removed the younger's green shirt. "Anything else?" he asked worriedly. Loki limply tugged at Thor's shirt as well. "Mine?" asked Thor, but he shrugged and acquiesced, leaned back and pulled it off as well, then hugged his little brother tightly against him. "Is this good? Are you alright now?" Loki held onto him and said nothing, only breathing, in and out, in and out.

_What's happening to us? How can this go on? _Whatever this was it was getting worse. Thor couldn't believe he had allowed it to get this far; but how could he have known? Even Loki didn't seem to understand fully what was happening.

* * *

When Thor had left, Loki felt like his skin was on fire. He screamed for him to return, but the thunder god was already gone, too far to hear. And when he continued to scream after him, unable to control himself, the guards eventually came to him, eager to shut him up. But whatever happened next he couldn't recall. The last thing he remembered was the cold floor against his head, and then the next moment Thor was holding him, whispering words he couldn't understand. And finally the ache, the craving, stopped and he realized he was in Thor's arms, being cradled on the bed. His own tunic had been removed, and Thor's as well, and he wondered when that had happened. He was lying across Thor's lap with one arm draped around his back, supporting him.

"Thor..." he croaked out, throat dry.

"Here," said Thor, lifting a cup of water to Loki's dry lips. The trickster drank greedily, then sputtered when he drank too much. "Sorry, brother," Thor removed the cup and set it aside, then ran a hand through Loki's hair, pushing it out of his face. "You scared me... what happened?"

Loki shook his head, coughed once, then spoke with a scratchy voice, "I... I don't know. I don't remember what happened. My throat... my throat hurts." _I was screaming... screaming for Thor to come back. What's wrong with me?_ With nothing else to say, he asked, "What did... the All-father want?"

Thor breathed out a relieved chuckle. "Nothing, Loki... nothing. He is only concerned at how much time I spend..." he hesitated.

"...Here?" the trickster finished for him.

Thor nodded.

Loki began feeling dizzy, darkness lingering at the edges of his vision.

"Loki? What's- Is something wrong?" The trickster nodded. "What should I do? Tell me what to do," said the thunder god, determination mingled with worry on his face.

The blood was draining from Loki's head, he was afraid he would pass out. "Closer..."

"Loki?" Thor leaned in, ear near the younger's lips.

"Tight- tighter..."

Thor nodded and held Loki closer, rubbing his back. Despite the movement and greater contact, Loki still felt his consciousness slipping. He didn't know what was happening and it frightened him. He felt like his body was numbing, starting from his fingers and toes and working up his limbs.

"N-numb-" Loki whispered, fear suddenly gripping him. What did this mean?

He had at first thought this new development an inconvenience; Thor would have to be near him all the time. Then he thought of it as potential escape; if he could convince the thunderer, somehow, to release his magic back to him, then he could probably break free and leave Asgard. But now... He didn't know what was happening. Could he die from this? Surely not... He had been without his magic for several months now, why would his being exposed to it through someone else be life-threatening. But Thor... could _Thor_ be the difference? The god of thunder was never meant to hold magic within him, could he have somehow tainted Loki's magic? Make him crave it? Whatever power the son of Odin had, could it have changed Loki's connection to the World Tree somehow?

His thoughts stopped abruptly when he tried to open his eyes and saw nothing. Darkness. _Am I asleep?_ He thought his eyes might still be closed, but realized they were wide open. _No... what's happening?_ He whimpered and a moment later heard Thor's voice.

"Brother? What's wrong?"

Loki sniffed and whimpered again. "Thor... Thor, I can't see... I can't see!"

"What- how do I- What do I do? Tell me what-"

Loki felt tears falling as he held tightly to Thor. "Brother... help me, I can't- I can't feel my feet, my hands..."

"Why? What's happening?"

And suddenly Loki felt himself moving, as if his body knew what to do. His arms held fast to Thor, but he lifted up and straddled the other's lap, legs wrapping around Thor's waist. "Help me..." Loki mumbled into the blonde's neck.

"...How? How, brother?"

Without realizing it Loki felt himself nuzzling his face against Thor's neck. "More..." Loki whispered hoarsely. "Need... more..."

* * *

_What does _that_ mean? _Thor thought frantically. His worry for Loki was quickly being joined by nervousness mingled with a little bit of panic. What did Loki expect him to do? Even so, he wanted - _needed_ to help his little brother. And when the younger began crying, sobbing even, Thor realized he would do anything to keep him from harm.

"What do you want me to do?" Thor whispered resolutely into the other's ear. "What do you want me to do? Tell me, brother, tell me..."

The younger cried more loudly and hid his face, whimpering and fidgeting. "No..." he barely managed to get out.

"Loki... _tell me_," Thor insisted.

He shook his head fiercely. "I...I _can't_... You're my _brother_... I can't, I can't..."

In other times Thor might have been thrilled to hear Loki admit to their brotherhood so readily, but it only served to concern him more right now. "Why? Please, Loki. Whatever it is, just tell me. What must I do?"

There was a break in Loki's sobs as he slowly leaned back, eyes looking at nothing.

"Loki?"

Suddenly the younger god's lips met messily with Thor's, if only briefly. When he pulled back, Loki started crying again and leaned back onto Thor's chest.

Wide-eyed and shocked, Thor stared straight ahead. What kept him frozen wasn't that his own brother had just kissed him, but that Thor actually _understood_ what that meant. _'Need... more...'_ Loki had said. _'You're my _brother_... I can't, I can't...'_ Thor felt his mouth go dry, _he cannot truly wish me to-?_ He shook his head, trying to get the idea out of his head.

A loud sob broke through the thunder god's thoughts. "Thor," said Loki in a quiet but panicked voice, "I-I can't feel my arms..." He sobbed loudly. "What do I _do_? Brother, _what do I do_? I-I can't _stop it_."

And suddenly Thor felt a surge of anger pass through him. Not at Loki - no not at Loki, it wasn't his fault; he was angry at _himself_. Angry at his hesitation. Loki was his _brother_, yes, and certainly that's what was causing his reluctance, but it also meant that he _had_ to do it. And for the first time in his life Thor was glad that he and Loki were not related by blood.

Without a second thought Thor twirled around and dropped Loki's upper body onto the bed, then had to work to untangle the younger's legs from around his waist.

Loki objected with sobs. "Brother- what are you doing? Don't leave me... _please_-"

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered, "I'm not leaving you... I'm going to take care of you." He leaned over Loki, arms flanking the shaking body, and stared at his unseeing eyes. "I'm going to help you, brother," Thor said determinedly. "Everything will be fine." _Everything will be fine._ Was he fooling himself? Would this truly make a difference? What if it did nothing but make it worse? Or... what if it did _nothing at all_? He wasn't sure he could live with the knowledge that he had... that he had done _that_ with his own brother for no reason.

"W-what are you going to do, Thor?" asked Loki, trembling fiercely now. "I c-can't feel you anymore, brother... What's happening?"

Thor leaned down and kissed Loki on the forehead and whispered, "I'm going to fix this. Trust me... trust me..."

* * *

A/N: This started out kinda fluffy, and then ended... less fluffy. Lol.  
So, guys, next chapter will have smut in it, as I said, and it will be the last chapter. I guess you might've figured out why I consider it "bromance smut" rather than "slash smut", at least based on Thor and Loki's reactions so far.

Update in a few days!


	3. Someone to Watch Over Me

A/N: So here's the smut... kinda explicit. This is the last chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

**_Someone to Watch Over Me_**

When Loki felt his trousers being tugged down, his first instinct was to whimper and jerk away, but Thor held tightly to him and soothed him with reassurances whispered in his ear. Some part of him understood what was happening, but everything was a haze, he couldn't even remember how he had gotten onto his bed. Did Thor put him here? He remembered the guards holding him down now, and something about arguing with Thor, and... his magic? He felt it lingering nearby, waiting, so close yet so far away. It hovered like a flame above him, yearning to be touched and consumed, but he couldn't move his arms to grasp it.

"Brother..." he heard himself say. When did his voice become so pathetic sounding? "Where- where are you? I can't see... why aren't you helping me?" A sharp tug somewhere near his legs scared him and he yelped. "What was that? Th-Thor... tell me what's happening, please..."

"Shh," was all Thor said.

Loki whimpered. Not only was he blind, but he could barely feel his body. His legs felt almost completely numb, as well as his arms. The rest of him felt... cold. In a slight panic he realized he was naked, but when he felt Thor's hand rubbing his chest he suddenly couldn't care less as he shivered and heard the accursed _purr_ leave his mouth. For a brief moment a tingling sensation spread through his upper arms, then disappeared a second later when Thor's hand left. Loki protested with a whine and to his surprise two hands returned to his chest, caressing gently up and down.

"Does this help, brother?" asked Thor's voice above him.

Loki only managed a 'Mmm' for a moment, but finally said, "Yes," in a whisper. But even that friction only reached his shoulders and he wished it would spread throughout his body. "M-more," he heard himself say. "Need... must have..." a whine escaped as Thor's hands worked across his arms. "_More_," he said again. The tingle of magic flowed from the two hands like a flame licking his skin, spreading a little ways but ultimately insufficient to set him aflame the way he wanted. The sensations were wonderful, but only skin-deep; they washed across the top of his skin like water, and like water, it dried off a moment later. He felt tears fall from his face into his hairline every time the feel of his magic waned and he wished Thor wouldn't stop so frequently.

He heard a sigh from the thunder god and Loki realized Thor was hesitating - but hesitating to do what?

"Loki," said the deep voice above him, "if I do this... I may hurt you... Will you forgive me?"

Loki didn't know what he meant, too lost in the sensations of his body, some disconcerting, others wondrous. He didn't know how to answer or even that he _should_ answer. "_Inside_," was all that escaped his lips as he arched his back, wanting... wanting _something_, he wasn't sure what. Whatever it was he _needed_ it, _craved _it. _Why can't I have it?_

He felt warm hands - hands filled with delightful magic - caress him, and he smiled and tried to lean into the feeling. Then he felt his legs being spread, and some instinctual part of him screamed at him, that he should be afraid. Who was doing that to him? Who was moving him when he couldn't even move himself? His mind was fading, he couldn't remember.

An agonizing moment passed filled with nothingness, then was quickly replaced by a strange pressure between his legs. It was small at first, but when it increased it sent a wave of wonderful magical energy throughout his body. Loki gasped and arched his back at the small pleasure, wanting more - _more, more, more..._

The strange pressure continued for a little while and Loki began to feel his thighs again - slowly at first, then a little more, somewhat quicker. But suddenly, despite the waves of pleasure roaming through his body, he realized just _what _the pressure was. Abruptly coming into the sensation of something already inside his body was somehow much worse than being aware of it _while _it happened. What was it? He suddenly felt sick as he recognized the intruders as somebody's _fingers._ He searched through his memories in a panic and tried to remember _who_ might be doing it. He tried to resist the feelings of ecstasy flowing through him, at least enough to regain his memory. A sharp sensation of dread filled him when he thought it might be one of the guards from before... weren't they holding him down? That much he remembered...

"No..." he heard himself sob. "No, p-please... Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Then a familiar voice spoke, "Loki? What do you mean? It's me- it's Thor. What- what's wrong, why don't you remember?" A wave of relief passed through him. _Thor..._ he sighed. _It's only Thor._ Then a second later, when the intruding fingers were removed a sudden thought occurred to the trickster god: _Thor...Thor?...Thor?! Why is Thor- Why is _Thor_ doing this to me?! _But a moment later he completely forgot what he was thinking because his body was aching, _hurting_, but not from Thor's ministrations, but from the sudden_ lack _of it.

He whimpered and thrashed about as best he could. "Thor... why did you stop? It hurts..."

"I'm sorry, brother, I did say I might hurt you-"

"No-" Loki interrupted. "No...not hurting me... you... you stopped. Don't stop..." He felt the numbness returning, his body shaking again, wanting, needing, _craving_ more. _My magic!_ It suddenly jumped into his head, what he needed. "Don't stop," he said again.

"Then are you ready?" Thor asked, voice somber but steady.

Loki said nothing, he could only squirm as his body felt so _lacking_, he needed it, needed something to fill him up - his magic felt so far still, but so close, so close...

And then he felt something inside of him, _moving_ inside, going deeper. At first he lost his memories again, for a moment, as he gasped and arched his back at the feeling - it sent waves of unimaginable pleasure through his entire body, from his head to his toes. His arms and legs tingled as if on pins and needles, then finally warmth passed over them as the rest of his body burned with the wonderful feel of magic grazing his very core. He was vaguely aware of the purring sound emanating from his throat, but given all the sensations passing through him, he couldn't care less.

"Are you well?" said a voice, but it was so far away Loki could barely hear it - and didn't care to answer, _couldn't_ answer, even if he wanted to.

And when something rubbed against his insides Loki felt it shoot through his spine and into every nerve of his body; he arched his back until he was nearly balanced on the top of his head, and he strained to breathe properly. He felt two strong arms move under his back, holding him there. He also became aware of his own legs wrapped around something - no, some_one_, and he briefly felt fear for who it might be. "Who-" Loki barely choked through his constricted throat. "Who- are... you?" _Why can't I remember?_

"Loki!" said the far-away voice again, breathing heavily. "Why do you...keep forgetting...it's me?" There was worry in the voice, but it too strained to speak. _Thor?_ _Is that Thor?_ _Why- Why is my brother-_ But a sudden sensation ripped through his body and he heard a scream tear from between his clenched teeth. The movement stopped, everything stopped, and Loki hated it. "Are you alright?" said Thor's voice, suddenly closer.

The trickster grunted, then he grunted again, trying to speak. _Speak, damn you!_ He attempted to move his numb arms, trying to convey words. Then finally, after some more undignified grunting, he choked out the words- "_More!_ Don-Don't _stop_, you- you idiot- again, _a-again_... _More... Again_!" And the sudden realization hit him that Thor was _inside_ him, he was... his brother was...was... He couldn't even _think_ the word.

But Thor _did_ move, and again, something like explosions rippled through Loki's body. He screamed again, then screamed the word '_More!_' when Thor stopped. And some part of the trickster regretted it because he thought he might explode from the violent sensations running through him. Was it possible for pleasure to actually _hurt_? He wasn't so sure either way, but if it were possible, he was pretty sure he was feeling it right now.

He screamed at Thor's rutting into him, and with a particularly violent thrust his eyesight suddenly returned, and ironically, blinding him when the bright lights of his cell greeted him so suddenly. He clenched his eyes shut and felt tears falling, but if they were from pain or pleasure he didn't know.

And when he became aware of Thor over him, so close, grunting and moving in and out of him, Loki truly had no idea what to think - his thoughts literally wouldn't form. It was too surreal to acknowledge, so he promptly ignored that the man rutting into him he considered his brother, and instead concentrated on the wonderful sensations of magic flooding every inch of his body.

Thor moved his arms from beneath Loki and instead flanked him with them, and his erratic movements told Loki something he... really wished he didn't just think. The trickster clenched his eyes and counted his own breaths. _One, two, three... _Thor's legs shook and his thrusting became less steady. _Four, five, six... _And suddenly Thor growled loudly and Loki gasped at the sudden warmth spreading through him- like fire... _No wait..._ it really _was _like fire! Loki tried to move away as Thor collapsed on top of him. "Brother!" the smaller god screamed. "Get off me! Get off!"

Worried, Thor quickly moved to the side, laying on the bed, as Loki fell off the mattress, then keened and screeched at the pain spreading across his entire body. His entire frame convulsed and shook.

"What-" Loki's voice hitched, barely breathing. "What have- what have you... don-done to me?!"

Thor leaned over Loki, then crouched down next to him, hands hovering but afraid to touch. "Brother... what do I do? I-I don't know... I thought.. I thought this would-"

A final scream ripped through Loki's throat as he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

After Loki lost consciousness Thor debated whether he should take him to the healing rooms or not. Afraid someone might happen by - perhaps the guards, concerned for their princes - Thor quickly redressed Loki and himself, using a nearby cloth to clean them both as best he could first.

Loki's breathing was steady, and his pulse as well, so Thor decided against removing him, afraid the healers might ask questions. So he set him on the bed and kissed his forehead, praying to the Norns that he hadn't somehow just permanently damaged his own little brother.

He sat beside the unconscious form of Loki on the bed. _What were you thinking, Thor?_ he berated himself. _Did you really think something like... like _that_ would help him? What a fool I am._ But by the end Loki _did_ seem to be getting better. Based on the mischief god's reactions, he had not only regained sensation in his limbs, but his eyesight had returned as well. _Were those not good signs? _Still, Thor dreaded that this was only a temporary measure; even if it _did_ work, what if he had to do it regularly for it to have any effect? He shuddered at the thought. Doing it _one_ time was difficult enough - he wasn't certain he could tolerate a second time, or worse, _multiple_ times.

He lowered his face to his hands, suddenly realizing that this situation had quickly gotten out of hand. And why hadn't he run to their parents first? Surely their father would have found a different solution than removal of Loki's magic? Permanent magic-suppressing cuffs, for example?

Thor stood up. Whatever it took, he would _have_ to find a way to convince their father of a different solution. He looked to his younger brother, who looked so peaceful when sleeping; nothing like the villain he had tried to become all those months before, and even less like the strange needy creature that he had been these last few days.

Thor hoped with everything in him that the younger god would remain asleep until he returned.

_I must speak to father._

* * *

There was an odd itch tingling inside Loki's chest. He groggily tried to scratch at it, cracking his eyes open; then a moment later felt foolish for trying to scratch at his chest. _What am I doing?_

Opening his eyes wider he looked around the bright room, mind a jumbled fog of sporadic memories. _Thor..._ was the first word that jumped into his head, then, _magic..._ He blinked several times. _Where's Thor? Was he not here a moment ago?_

When Loki tried to sit up he hissed and winced at the soreness rippling through his body from his lower- His eyes widened and he froze. _Oh... no... _He looked around frantically, as if he would find Thor just by looking. _What did that fool do to me?_ Gritting his teeth he painstakingly managed to sit up and swing his legs off the side of the bed. Of course he now realized just _what_ had happened, but he couldn't quite believe it. His memories were so mixed up; sensations and raw emotions and colors and explosions bouncing around in his head like a wild bilgesnipe in a too small room. Slowly the memories pieced themselves together...

Thor. Thor was in so many of them; always there, always so near. But he also remembered that he had _wanted_ Thor to be there. Helping him... And so much closeness, pain and pleasure, his skin flowing with his magic, but never staying. Loki jerked his hands up, staring at them. _But... why not now?_ He touched the skin of his arms, confused. He felt... he felt... normal? How was it possible? The last few days - _was it truly only a few days? _- he couldn't be away from Thor for even a moment without feeling like he would break apart from the inside. And now...

Suddenly excited, Loki lifted a hand, then out of nowhere felt a surge of energy flow through the limb and out into the air. His heart jumped into his throat when a spark of green energy burst out of his fingers. A wide smile stretched across his face; not a sinister grin, but a genuine, _honest_ display of happiness. He could almost cry - cry and laugh at the overwhelming feel of magic flowing through him.

_How?! How is this possible?_ He couldn't stop smiling as he looked around, suddenly eager to share this with... with _somebody_. _Where's Thor?_ he found himself asking. It didn't occur to him that he wasn't _supposed_ to have his magic back.

He stood up, barely aware of the pain shooting through him. He looked to the far end of the cell and attempted to summon a duplicate of himself... with little success; although there was a flicker of an image. _Hm. Not completely returned, then._ But he continued smiling. _Not _yet_, at least._

Before he could try again, a rush of footsteps resonated down the corridor. Loki barely registered that it was _multiple_ footsteps, only eager to see Thor. Clearly the thunderer was the source of his returned magic.

"Thor!" Loki yelled excitedly as he stood before the doorway, before he even saw anyone approach. "Thor, I can't believe it, you-" But he stopped when he saw the All-father walking beside the blonde god, as well as two guards. His smile faded immediately as the sudden realization hit him.

"Brother!" Thor rushed into the cell.

"Thor!" Odin protested, but the thunderer didn't heed him, only looking his younger brother over with searching, worried hands.

"Loki..." said Thor. "Are you well, you look... You are standing."

The trickster nodded and didn't pull away from Thor's hand on his shoulder, although he couldn't tear his eyes away from the All-father. "Thor..." he whispered, leaning close. "What is happening? Why is the All-father here?" He couldn't help the slight tremble in his voice. _No... he'll take away my magic again!_ Loki suddenly thought he'd rather die than have it taken away a _second_ time. He now realized he had basically been living half a life ever since he had lost it - and Thor had brought it back; given him hope. He would die before Odin ever took it away again.

The All-father eyed the mischief god suspiciously. "Loki," he said, with some hesitation. The trickster continued staring at him, but said nothing. "Thor tells me..." he sighed, then dismissed the guards.

_Well, that doesn't bode well_, thought Loki. _Did he... could Thor have told him?_ Although the thought of Odin knowing about Thor's possession of his magic scared him, the thought of him knowing _what they had just done_ frightened him even more. He was no longer a son of Odin, but the All-father might take issue to his only son laying with the monstrous traitor of Asgard - no matter how that son regarded said traitor.

"Thor tells me," the All-father began again, "that your magic has somehow transferred to him. Is this true?"

Loki stared at him, then looked to Thor, then back at the All-father. _'Transferred to him'..._ _Then he hasn't told Odin everything._ Loki internally sighed in relief. Of _course_ he hadn't told him everything! If he had, Odin would have arrived and yelled and fumed - at both of them, no doubt - and most likely would have added some unseemly punishment to Loki's current predicament. And suddenly Loki realized this was the only opportunity he would have to escape. His magic had returned to him - somehow - but it was only moments away from being strong enough to aid his escape. If Odin realized... if he _recognized_ that Loki had suddenly regained it, he would stop him.

The trickster immediately turned to Thor, then made a small whining noise, which, sadly, was far too easy to do now. He swallowed his pride and widened his eyes and tilted his head down, looking forlornly at the thunderer.

Thor sighed and canted his head to the side. "Loki..." Odin said nothing, watching them. Thor looked to him, then back at the younger god. "Come here," he said, then pulled Loki into a tight embrace, obviously making certain to touch the nape of his neck with his bare hand.

_Now, _thought Loki, _for the All-father._ "Fath-" he swallowed and looked to the floor. "All-father, I-" Thor squeezed him a little in what he presumed was an encouraging gesture. He ignored the fact that it did in fact help a little. "I did not mean to..." he swallowed again. "It was not my intention to connect Thor to myself. I wasn't even aware of it until a few days ago."

Odin's one eye narrowed slightly at him. _Please, please work..._ Loki was known as the god of lies, but the All-father was as good a manipulator and liar as he was, and clever in equal measure; perhaps even more so.

"Hm," he said finally. "And why did the two of you not come to me earlier when this problem presented itself?" At this he looked at both of them in turn, his penetrating gaze making them both nervous.

Thor gingerly looked to Loki, but said nothing. _Coward,_ Loki thought, slightly amused; of course, being cautious in the face of the All-father was more prudence than anything. He quirked an awkward smile. "We... or rather, _I_ was afraid you would... not allow him to return to me. I thought... I thought-" Thor rubbed his back in comfort. Loki held back a gasp at the sensation, then suddenly realized something. Something that might be _very_ important. _I have my magic back... but his touch still influences me. Why?_ He purposely gave Thor a glare to make him stop, which the thunderer did a moment later; he didn't want to start _purring_ in front of the All-father. He was sure he'd die of shame, then.

"Well?" bellowed Odin.

Abruptly, and almost enough to make him stagger to the floor, a surge of magic passed through him, causing him to grimace and clutch at Thor.

"Loki?" Thor said in concern. "What is it?"

Loki's eyes widened and he realized the thunderer was holding his entire weight, his feet dragging. "Brother..." whispered Loki. "Let me go."

The blonde shook his head, "No, you cannot stand now, you are weak."

"Thor, please. I can stand." And to prove so Loki summoned as much energy as he could and planted his feet on the floor. Slowly, Thor let him go, stepping back, although he remained very close, hovering. "Thank you." Glancing at the All-father Loki couldn't help but let something show on his face, as Odin's one eye narrowed suddenly. Loki turned to Thor and said again, and with more feeling. "Brother. _Thank you._"

And he summoned every bit of power he could from his core and called upon the World Tree; pushing into the ether as the room began to fade. He heard Odin scream, 'Thor! Stop him, quickly!' before the image of his brother disappeared entirely.

* * *

A week had passed since Loki had disappeared, and Thor was slowly starting to understand what had happened. His father and mother were confused, however, and when Thor prodded for theories the All-father might have - not wanting to tell _all_ that had occurred - he finally understood what might have happened. Odin had said that Loki's skin was both absorbing and repelling his own magic through Thor's touch. Magic understands intent, and Thor simply didn't know how to wield it properly, which was why only his touch mattered. The All-father also explained that the only way Loki might have regained his magic was if Thor had somehow managed to penetrate the barrier of Loki's core; which Loki instinctively protected - a way for sorcerers to prevent outside magic-users from attacking and corrupting their own magic; that he no longer had his magic didn't matter. In essence, Thor would have had to force his way passed Loki's natural defenses, which was next to impossible... or so the All-father had said. With that explanation, Thor had quickly dismissed himself, suddenly uncomfortable with the subject. He wasn't about to explain that that might actually explain _exactly_ what had happened.

And exactly a week and one day later since his escape, Thor found Loki in his chambers, reading a book, waiting. Thor closed the doors behind him, then approached the seated trickster slowly, very confused.

"Loki?"

The trickster looked up. "Ah, Thor," he said simply, as if there was nothing strange about his presence here. He closed the book and set it on a table nearby, then stood up.

He wore a new leather outfit and his hair was shorter, but he looked much the same as when he left - calm, non-confrontational, and fortunately, not angry. Thor felt relief at this, afraid his younger brother might be angry at what he had done to him - _for_ him; it had been Loki's idea, had it not?

"Loki," he said again, then stopped a few steps away. "Are you..." Thor looked behind him then back to Loki. "What are you doing here?"

"Why?" asked Loki plainly. "Concerned for my well-being - that the guards might find me here? Or were you simply tired of me and glad I whisked myself away?"

Thor frowned. "No, brother, I was just..." He sighed. "The first... Of _course_ the first; how can you think anything else?"

"Oh?" the trickster raised a brow. "But surely you have orders to capture me should I show my face again?"

The older god nodded. "Of course."

"And?"

He shrugged. "I could try to capture you, but you could teleport yourself away before I did anything. Why should I waste the effort?"

Although he eyed Thor suspiciously for a moment, a smirk crossed his lips as he waved a finger. "You've been exposed to my dark influences for far too long, brother. I'm afraid the All-father will not be pleased at that." And before Thor even knew what was happening Loki crossed the short distance and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Loki-" Thor blurted out, uncertain what to do.

Several moments passed and neither moved. Loki remained where he was and Thor stood rigidly, still unbelieving of what was happening. A large part of him had resigned to the fact that he might not ever see his brother again, that he would have to learn to cope. But here he was, in his arms, embracing him - and _voluntarily_. An unfortunate thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Brother," said Thor, sighing in disappointment. "Again?"

"Hm?" Loki settled against his chest.

He pulled the younger off a little, enough to see his face. "Your magic... I thought it left me for you. Has it- is it happening again?"

Loki frowned. "You believe... you think I'm embracing you because of that?"

The thunder god nodded, raising a brow. "Are you not?"

The trickster's shoulders slumped. "You know me too well, thunderer." Even so, Thor suddenly felt a smile spread across his face. "What are you smiling at?" asked Loki suspiciously.

"It means you have to stay with me..."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Don't start pulling off my clothes already, _brother_, it's not quite the same as last time."

Thor grimaced and pushed Loki away. "_Loki_, why must you say it like... like _that_. I don't need the reminder."

"Then why were you smiling? How terribly inappropriate, my dear big brother," he grinned through wicked white teeth.

The thunderer pushed him with a finger, "Stop that." But he smiled back. "You know I hate that smile."

"Then embrace me if you don't want to have to endure my charming smile, brother." He spread his arms, waiting, somehow _mockingly_.

Thor shook his head and obstinately crossed his arms. "And just what _is _your problem this time? If I have to repeat what I did _last_ time, I'm afraid I will have to get father-"

"No, no," said Loki. "There's no need... I hope," he added with a slight grimace. Thor narrowed his eyes. "But truly, Thor. I don't believe... _that_ will be necessary."

"Then what?"

The trickster sighed and dropped his head. "It seems... when you..." he grimaced fiercely this time, and avoided Thor's gaze. "When you-" he took a deep breath and looked around the room "-when you _released_ into me, it, apparently... um..." His eyes darted to Thor, who felt himself rooted to the spot, unsure what to do. "Well, needless to say, you... made an impression on... my-" He grit his teeth. "It seems my body absorbed... it..."

On some level Thor found this entire conversation extremely amusing. He could count on one hand how many times Loki stumbled for words, and almost all of those times had been since this entire ordeal had started. Loki was also never squeamish about... well, _anything_. Although people - who knew nothing about him - often mistook him for the innocent younger brother of the loud and boisterous thunder god, the truth was, Loki was far more lascivious than he ever let on. Thor suspected he purposely cultivated the façade of naiveté, although he wasn't certain why he would want to.

So Thor smiled. Again.

Loki tilted his head, staring at him. "_Now_ what are you smiling at? You scare me sometimes, Thor."

"Father already explained how it might have happened." Loki's eyes widened comically. "How you might have regained your magic." Even more comically, the trickster's face was turning a shade of red that Thor hadn't seen on him in quite a while.

He inhaled sharply. "You- you_ told him_?!"

Thor walked forward and clapped his brother hard on the back, causing him to stumble. "No!" he purposely answered loudly. Loki turned his head to him, mouth open. Thor smiled wider and leaned in. "_Of course_ I didn't tell him. Do you think me a fool?" But before Loki could speak he continued, "Don't answer that," he pointed. "I simply asked _how_ it _might_ have happened, Loki. Don't worry." He clapped the younger's back a few more times.

Amusingly, the trickster god's shoulders slumped in relief.

And _again_, Thor was caught off-guard by Loki nearly lunging at him for a hug. Thor laughed but returned the gesture, kissing the other's forehead. After a few minutes passed he slipped a hand into Loki's armor to rub at his back. To his mischievous glee, Loki immediately started purring again, and Thor couldn't help but chuckle - perhaps a little too loudly.

"Thor!" Loki suddenly screamed angrily. "I'm going to kill you!"

But the trickster was laughing the next moment when he pushed Thor away, then jumped on him as the two wrestled on the floor.

O - O

Loki never stayed with Thor but returned frequently. Thor told himself that he was keeping him out of trouble; that he would have no time to scheme or plot if he was constantly glued to his side. He suspected their parents knew of the visits, but nothing was said, and nothing needed to be. It almost felt like being a family again.

* * *

_The End_

A/N: All's well that ends well, as they say. Yeah, it's a fluffy ending, just had to go there. ;) I do hope you've enjoyed this three-shot, it was certainly fun to write! ^^


End file.
